Dientes rojos
by Reveire
Summary: Es que él no es como los otros monstruos, que la amenazan con arrancarle la piel y empaparla de rojo, rojo, rojo.


**Renuncia: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Notas: **eh...no se que escribir. Pero me dieron ganas de horror. ¿Y que mejor que la mejor crack!paring de todas, el RoLu?

* * *

**DIENTES ROJOS**

* * *

"No hay que tenerles miedo a los monstruos debajo de la cama".

Y eso piensa, mientras la radio resuena lejanamente en la sala, tocando un viejo Jazz (de esos que a papá tanto le gusta). Mamá tardará en llegar, piensa (y es un pensamiento algo atrevido para una niña de seis años).

Se ha encontrado un tesoro. Uno pequeño, viscoso y negro. Le ha observado todas las noches, en esas en que la luna parece casi invisible, clavando sus ojos rojos en su valentía inexplicable. Lucy puede escuchar el susurro, que habla cosas que ella no llega a entender, pero con un tono amable que la arrulla sin sueños o pesadillas. Lucy ha decidido nombrarlo Rouge.

_Y ella es tan bonita, tan inteligente, con una piel TAN blanca, tan perfecta como para tener seis años. Le ha amado desde que lo encontró en el rincón de la habitación, escondiéndose del sol y su luz cegadora, que podría arrancar su existencia. _

Él es tan extraño, tan bonito, tan amable. TAN VALIENTE. Y no es como los otros monstruos debajo de la cama, que le amenazan con arrancarle la piel y empaparla de rojo, rojo, rojo (TAN rojo). El la cuida, claro, y tiene los mejores cuentos para dormir. Mamá está muerta (¿por qué será?), y papá se ha perdido en el miedo a la vida, así que esta Rouge para cantarle palabras de amor y quererla como nadie.

_Es que ella no es como los otros. Que lo ahuyentan, le repugnan y le tiene miedo (que tienen miedo que él les arranque la piel y manche de rojo las sabanas blancas). Ella, que muestra su inocencia como lo más hermoso; ella, que es tan buena; ella, que es TAN jugosa; ella, que sabe apreciar a los que brillan sin sol._

Lucy tiene seis, ocho, diez, doce años hasta que vuelve amar a la luz del sol. Y Rouge se ha quedado tan solo, tan olvidado, que puede notar que sus ojos son más inocentes, su piel más tentadora, y su belleza llega a ser algo más que un erotismo callado.

(¿Por qué sigue el Jazz sonando si la radio ya no existe?).

Ahora, que la pequeña Lucy tiene dieciséis, que ya no cree en monstruos ni en ángeles, que ha aprendido a amar a alguien de carne y hueso (que es tan sonriente, tan hermoso, tan lleno de luz y calidez).

Ahora, la pequeña Lucy duerme con la luz del pasillo prendida. Ahora, su voz es distante. Ahora, esta sola (y ni mamá ni papá están).

Ahora, los ojos son más rojo que antes.

(¿Por qué se romperán tan rápido los mejores juguetes?).

Ahora, Rouge aprende a sonreír.

_Toc. Toc. Toc _(se escucha por las noches).

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _El Jazz sigue el pulso de sus pasos. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _Lucy no sabe nada. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _Sería una lástima desperdiciar tan amable belleza como la suya. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _La oscuridad es el lugar más cálido. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _Sus pasos ya no la reconfortan. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _Lucy siempre ha sido una niña, piensa Rouge. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _Ella se oculta bajo las sabanas.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

La puerta del armario causa un escalofrío.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

El sol podría extinguirlo, se defiende ella en su mente.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Primero, un viento que aúlla.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Después, los pasos que se detienen.

Ahora, una sombra que la ve.

(Y ahora Rouge es tan alto, tan hermoso, que sonríe de una forma aterradora ¿Por qué será que ahora parece más humano que otra cosa?).

Ambos gritan. La sangre que mancha a la infancia, que corre por sus muslos, que empapa, por fin, a la noche sin luna. Y ha comido sus carnes, y ha roto lo que queda de su vida, y ha aplastado como acto final a su corazón latiente.

Rouge sonríe, jamás la ha visto más bella. Con la mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo con placer el calor humano que se enfría, sonríe de una vez. Sus dientes son mas rojos que antes, y sus ojos, y todo en él, y su sombra (ahora la oscuridad es TAN, TAN, TAN roja, ROJA).

Ahora, la arrastra consigo hacia la eternidad.

* * *

"Los monstruos que están debajo de la cama dan miedo".

Asuka infla las mejillas ¿Por qué mamá no tiene tiempo de leerle un cuento? Entre el frío, se esconde bajo las sabanas. La luna se encuentra casi invisible y el miedo de cada noche la hace temblar.

(Es que su piel es TAN…).

Aunque intenta cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas bonitas, los ojos que parecen clavarse en ella cada noche vuelven a abrirse dentro de su mente. E imagina, con la mente de cinco años, como una _cosa monstruosa, _saldrá a devorarla en cualquier momento.

"Los monstruos que están debajo de la cama dan miedo, mamá".

Los ojos, los ojos que la ven. Los ojos que…

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

(Los ojos.

A los monstruos no hay que tenerles miedo ¿Verdad, Lucy?).

Asuka baja de la cama, con temor, sintiendo la madera fría bajo sus pequeños pies.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Se asoma, la oscuridad de la cama parece eterna.

Y ya no hay más ruido.

_(Todos los monstruos pueden arrancar la piel, Rouge…)_

Pero si hay unos ojos rojos que la observan.

–Hola– susurra la sombra.

_(Excepto uno._

_Y él es TAN rojo)._

_._

_._


End file.
